Loveless and Powerless
by khmasian
Summary: this is set in the 1800's and Bella is coming out.while going to a souriee she meets edward cullen and is enchanted by him but her parents have found someone they would trust her with. ok well i changed and added to chapter one so please review!


_A.N.:_ _this is set in the 1800's and Bella is coming out. If you don't know what i mean i mean she is finally of age to marry. While going to a soirée she meets Edward Cullen and is enchanted by him but her parents have found someone they would trust her with. None other than Damien Randall. Both Damien and Edward have big secrets they are keeping from her. But who will she choose? Edward or her childhood friend Damien?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Twilight or the story. **

_**Chapter 1**_

The number one rule to being a courtesan is to never fall in love. Because when you do, you lose all power. And power is everything to a courtesan. Falling in love makes one weak and if that feeling isn't returned you will be crushed. I had to learn that the hard way. My name is Isabella Swann. I wanted nothing of this life. But I can't change any of it now. I should start back from the beginning, before I became a courtesan, before my life had changed and when I still had my dignity. I was the daughter of one of the kindest man. He collected all sorts of artifacts. His name was Charles Swan. I loved him dearly. He and my mother were together until she started taking lovers and he mistresses. I think the only reason they did it was because they wanted to make each other jealous. But soon after father stopped with his mistresses and mother still had her lovers. They would spend less time together. The only time they seemed happy was when they were pretending in front of people at parties. I was 17 at the time. I was ready for my debut but nervous at the same time. To know that the only reason for my debut was to find a husband to take care of me and to love me. But most girls starting their debut didn't care for love they only cared for money and that goes double for their title. It was my first night and I was going to a soirée hosted by the Strathmore's. I was nervous that I would make a fool of myself like I usually did.

"Isabella!" said my mother in her sing-song voice.

"Yes?"

"It's time to get ready for the Strathmore's. Have you everything ready?"

"Yes mother but I need help putting on the dress."

"I'll send for one of the maids to help you."

"Thank you."

"Miss?" called Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth in here and how many times have I told you not to call me miss? Call me by my name."

"Yes miss. Now let's get you into that dress."

"Ugh. I don't see why I have to wear this dress."

"Well it's your first night out after your coming out party. You have to dress nicely to impress all the fine gentlemen."

"But none of these gentlemen appeal to me. They're all so…well I don't know the exact word but I don't like the way the act. They act as if we should kiss the ground they walk on."

"But Miss, there has to be at least one that you like."

"No. There isn't. But I don know there is one that my father and mother would like."

"Really, who?"

"Damien Randall."

"Oh. That would be a most excellent match. You two would make a handsome couple."

"But I don't like him. The man I marry must be the one I love and he has to love me back. I don't want a marriage like my parents."

"Well Miss we're all done." _It took long enough_ I thought. As I walked down the stairs I almost tripped on my light midnight blue dress. I was surprised that the dress actually looked nice on me. Usually the dresses looked horrible on me but this one looked so wonderful on me. The heart shaped neckline showed just enough cleavage and then from the neckline was this unique design. The dress framed my figure wonderfully. And the sleeves were perfect for me. They weren't too long or too short. And with the sapphire jewelry my mother let me borrow I looked beautiful. With my glorious hair put up with blue barrettes with a few curls draping my face.

"Darling you look wonderful." My father looked elegant. His eyes glimmered with happiness when he saw me.

"Thank you father. You look handsome tonight."

"Well, I try."

"Isabella, you look wonderful in that dress I picked out for you. Didn't I tell you it would look gorgeous on you?" I hated when my mother had to always shove it in my face when I was wrong or she right.

"Thank you Mother. You look beautiful too." But of course my mother looked gorgeous in that dress and every other dress she has worn. Tonight she was wearing her square line neck gown. The shade of green brought out her eyes. And the high waist made her seem slimmer. But she was skinny to begin with. And she wore these black satin gloves with them.

"Thank you darling. Now we must get going or else we'll be late."

"Yes Mother." And off we went to the soirée. The Strathmore's had a wonderful house and a ton of people were there. Bella's mother kept dragging her everywhere just to meet and greet the people. When they announced that dinner was about to be served I was relieved. I wouldn't have to meet Damien Randall and I would be able to rest instead of standing around talking to people I barely know. And then my mother came with the one person I didn't want to meet.

"Hello Mother."

"Darling you'll never know who I ran into while I was looking for you. I bumped into Damien. Don't you remember Damien? You two looked adorable together when you were younger."

"But things have changed mother. It's nice to see you again Damien."

"Yes it's nice seeing you too. You look wonderful by the way."

"Thank you Damien."

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up." And there was my mother leaving probably chatting with the other society mama's bragging to them that Damien is talking to me.

"Isabella?"

"Yes Damien?"

"You seem kind of off tonight."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was kind of distracted."

"Ah. Would you care to dance?" I knew that it would be rude to decline the offer but I didn't want to. I didn't want the other debutantes and society mama's be jealous of me and start nasty rumors.

"I would love to but I have to go use the lady's room. I'll be right back." And off I went. I couldn't stand being in the house. I needed fresh air. And as I took that first step onto the balcony I tripped and fell. I was sure I was going to fall on my face but someone had caught me.

"Oh. Thank you." I wasn't sure who I was saying it to.

"It was no problem." Those words sounded like the sweetest sound ever. A velvet voice.

"Umm…My name is Isabella Swan." I said as I curtseyed.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He said as he bowed. He had golden honey eyes with bronze hair, slicked back and tied. He was well built but lanky at the same time. In other words he was gorgeous.

"So how do you know the Strathmores?" I questioned.

"Oh my father is a doctor and he treated Robert's father."

"Oh."

"And how about you? How do you know the Strathmores?"

"I don't. My mother does. She and Mrs. Strathmore went to the same boarding school. They are most likely trying to get me and Robert together even though we haven't spoken but one sentence to each other." I was so surprised that I hadn't lied to him or just told him what I usually said. Instead I said the whole story.

"Well I must get going Edward. Damien is waiting for me." I can't believe I added Damien into this.

"Of course." And then I left just in time. Dinner was announced. Everything went well during dinner even though I sat across from Edward and next to Damien. It was very stressful during the time. It was a good thing I was sitting next Alexander. He always made me feel less nervous.

"So, Bella how goes the painting I've kept hearing about from your father." That infuriating man! I can't believe he told Alexander about the painting I've been working on.

"It's been going great actually. When you have the time, come by and see it. You should bring your sister along too."

"Ah yes, Theresa. Well maybe I will."

"How is Theresa doing? I heard that she hasn't been doing well ever since she found out that Robert was going to wed Victoria."

"She's doing much better knowing that Damien Randall is still on the market." So Theresa is going to go after Damien. That was fine by me. I didn't want him. I kept taking quick glances toward Edward and every time I did he was always staring at me. It was as if he was curious about something. And then Damien had seen Edward looking at me. It looked as if he had gotten jealous. Finally dinner was over and the lady's went into the salon to drink their tea while the men stayed to finish their drinks in the dining room.

"Isabella! It has been such a long time. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great Charlotte. How have you been?"

"Wonderful as usual dear. Did you see the new people here? I have never even heard of them until Mrs. Strathmore introduced me to them."

"Who are they?"

"The Cullen's. The daughter is gorgeous. Her name is Alice and I think she is married to Jasper who is very handsome. And then you have Emmet. If he wasn't married I'd be going after him. His wife's name is Rosalie. And you have Esme who is the mother. She is beautiful. And she was so lucky to find Carlisle. But the most gorgeous of all was Edward! You should have seen him."

"I already have. He caught me on the balcony when I almost fell."

"Really?"

"Really." She had that look on her face. I hated all of these daughters and mothers. Always talking about other people. Why not just keep it to themselves? Well maybe it was just a habit but it was rude. I wonder what she was going to say about me. As soon as the gentlemen came in I excused myself from Charlotte.

_A.N.: Ok well this is my second FF. I was having a writer's block on my other story and this just came to me. So please R&R! _


End file.
